


Among the Stars

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blatant mis-use of mythology, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Knifeplay, M/M, Overprotective, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a part-time intergalatic hooker on Jared's ship. Jared's had about enough of sharing Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So not mine.

Jared’s body hummed with exertion. Well, it was less actual humming, and more of feeling his body’s life force exploding down every nerve ending in his body. It was entirely possible that he might have a seizure from excessive brain activity. He couldn’t stop to breathe though. Not when Jensen had taken a siren into his cabin.  
Jared knew that Jensen preferred non-human clientele, he picked up on that not long after Jensen started traveling on his ship exclusively when he needed a ride.

It had been three years since the pale freckles, full lips, and perfectly spiked hair had ambled up to him in the form of Jensen Ackles on one of the central planets saying _Hey, I need transport every few months out to one of the edge planets. I don’t have any cash right now, but I’m in medical school for interspecies studies and I’ve got the best hands in my year. Care to give me a ride?_ Jensen had plenty of cash these days, but Jared still preferred to make use of his hands. Or any other part of his body that Jensen was willing to relinquish on a particular day.

Jared kept count of how many creatures Jensen took back to his quarters while on his ship; the total had easily climbed into the hundreds this last year—in fact Jared was starting to suspect that more of his passengers boarded for the possibility that Jensen might be available for the right price rather than the need for transportation.

Jared could pretend he was happy with the situation. After all, he was the only human that Jensen had ever taken back to his quarters. But when Jensen left—off to see his family, or back for another term of medical school—Jared always found himself stuck alone among strangers in space wondering how the longest sexual relationship of his life was with a hooker for other species. He would be damned however if Jensen happened to lose his life because he thought it’d be a good idea to take money from a siren.

He had to give it to Jensen; this one was a particularly beautiful male specimen. What he could not get behind was the simple fact that sirens were prone to soul devouring while said partner was in the midst of orgasm.

Jared took a deep breath and opened the doors to Jensen’s quarters slowly, as to not disturb either party. It was entirely possible he had run into his room on several previous occasions to rescue him from a particularly nasty monster, only to be later chewed out by Jensen for having lost him money, or worse an orgasm. Jared was always willing to repay those damages.

Apparently for Jensen mild-blowing sex and almost being eaten often lumped into the same category. In Jared’s opinion, this entire lack of instinct for self-preservation made it Jared’s job as Captain of the ship to look out for Jensen and his perilous insatiable appetite for intergalactic hooking.

Jared heard the soft sighs emanating from Jensen’s mouth before looking up to find the object of his lust leaned up against the far wall, hips jutted out, shirt still on with his draw string pants down around his knees. One hand tightly gripped the short hair belonging to the siren, forcefully urging him to swallow more of his cock with every pass.

Jensen struggled to open his eyes to mere slits; Jared could tell from a distance that the black of his pupils had overtaken the usual vibrant green that captured creatures of all genders and species with a single glance.  
Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared’s clear lack of leaving the room, extended his other arm to show Jared the knife directly focused on the siren’s neck and then winked at Jared while shoving his cock straight down the other man’s throat.

Jared groaned as Jensen starting pushing in fast and deep, Jared was surprised he couldn’t see the outline of Jensen’s cock through the siren’s throat. He should make it a point to try that next time.

Jensen fucked in and out of the throat he was current being paid to use, before locking eyes with Jared and rasping out a Holy Fuck in his low, lightly accented with a drawl from the outer planets voice.  
Jared stepped back out into the hallway while the two exchanged words in murmured tones followed by the faint sound of money being counted after passing hands. Because that was Jensen’s job; it was simply a business transaction and just like everyone else, Jared was an easy way for Jensen to get what he wanted.

Jared turned towards the wall and gave it a half-hearted punch. He stayed there, his brain infusing his body with so many different emotions all at the same time and gods he would do anything to not give a damn about Jensen.

And then he felt finger tips resting lightly on the small of his back.

“I can defend myself better than almost anyone on this ship you know. I know every pressure point, every toxin, and the quickest way to a creature with four hearts stop pumping blood immediately or how to make lungs collapse in less than five seconds. More importantly, I also know how to turn on almost any species you throw at me; I got an A+ in nerve impulse stimulation this last term Capt’n. Want me to show you what I learned?”  
Jared turned to look at Jensen. His eyes sparkled and his neck carried a faint blush as opposed to his lips which were swollen red with blood; a thin tease of the look his cock had sported mere minutes ago.  
He couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t sound overly clichéd or alert Jensen to his feelings that weren’t simply “lust” or “I’ll have a lot of paperwork to file if you die on my ship” which he usually hid behind.

So he pushed Jensen against the wall and thrust into his still clothed body; making it a point to rub his blood filled dick against Jensen’s soft and oversensitive one. He rutted, breathing in the deep feeling Jensen’s tight body and plush, limp cock against the head and ridge of his own penis. He unzipped his pants and tugged Jensen’s down, just exposing both of their very male and human genitalia.

He pushed his hard dick into Jensen’s lax one, enjoying the feeling of it giving way to his own body. When he came, it was to Jensen looking at him, eyes focused on his, taking in deep breaths, and grinning through what Jared could tell was a slight grimace.

Jared took his pointer finger and dipped it into his still warm come that was currently covering the short ginger stripe that led down to Jensen’s cock and balls.

Jensen opened his mouth, in preparation to suck the jizz from his finger.

“Uh huh,” Jared said, as he carefully wrote out J-A-R-E-D onto Jensen’s torso.

“I want to see this on you tomorrow before you get off. And if it’s not there, you can find another ride back to school in a few weeks.”

“Anything you say, Capt’n,” Jensen said while carefully pulling up his pants.

Jared noticed he avoided tying them where Jared’s come was drying on his skin; sure to starting itching in the next hour or so.

Jared really _really h_ oped it would still be there tomorrow.


End file.
